Bow Ties and Sunshine
by WildLibra
Summary: <html><head></head>Friends are the ones who keep Isla Franco grounded…they also happen to be the one's who get her into unimaginable situations. After several failed attempts at finding a job as a fashion designer, Isla is given the opportunity to be the assistant to the royal family's fashion designer. However, only once inside the palace do Isla's problems multiply as she gets involved with...</html>


Bow Ties and Sunshine Introduction/Prologue

Having a princess for a best friend isn't exactly the most common friendship, however it is one that I value greatly. Since I began attending university in the neighboring Kingdom to the north, Mila has been always been at my side and I at hers. If not for our complexions, people would think us to be twins.

"Come on, Isla!"

I look up from my sketchbook, only to see Mila straddling her horse, Chomps. Mila's a professional horseback rider and Chomps is a champion, show-winning horse. She's dressed in her equestrian attire, ready for a day's ride. I, on the other hand, am about as far away from being about the equestrian life as possible. If not for Mila, I probably wouldn't know how to pronounce the word correctly let alone know what it means.

Sitting in one of the chairs near the ring with my legs crossed I shake my head. "No way in Hell am I getting on such a beast."

It's not that I'm frightened of horses or even afraid of heights, it's more so I don't want to take advantage of Mila's friendship. Sure, through her I've been able to do things I probably wouldn't be able to do even if I was on my death, but that doesn't stop me from knowing when to hold my ground.

"Fine," Mila sighs in defeat, "but at the very least draw me something nice to wear. All you do is draw in that sketchbook of yours."

I smile and raise my hand to form an 'okay' before returning to my sketchbook. In college, I majored in fashion design to my father's disapproval. He said I would would never be able to do anything with such a degree, and now, two months after graduation, I'm starting to believe he is right. I've applied for job after job and have yet to find a fashion house to take me in. Honestly, I'm discouraged about the whole situation. Part of me believes that I should just give up and work for my father's business. I would be far from happy with that arrangement, but it's the only other option I have if I'm rejected from another fashion house. I don't want to spend the rest of my summer applying for jobs where I'm bound to get rejected.

Looking down at the sketch, I've drawn a typical equestrian ensemble, however I've added a bit of southern flare. The inside of her jacket resembles the skin of a cow, matching her white breeches with black accents. I sigh deeply and recline backwards in the chair, mumbling "I'll never get a job" as I close my eyes.

Later on at the hotel Mila and I always stay at during the summer, we order room service for dinner. As we devour the feast set before us, we talk casually until Mila brings up my job hunt. I nearly choke on my food as I try to keep myself composed.

"Take your take," Mila suggests as she hands me a napkin.

I accept the napkin and spot my mouth before clearing my throat to deliver dreadful news. I had found out hours earlier, but I decided not to ruin the mood with such news.

"So, what are you going to do now? That was the fashion house you always talk about, wasn't it?"

I nod my head in silence. Ever since I first started getting into fashion design, I admired Jean-Pierre's designs. The designs were practical yet they had just the right amount of eccentricism. It was fascinating and I longed to be apart of such a fashion house. However, in a one minute phone call, my dream was crushed.

"I might just work for my father's law firm. At least then I'll be able to pay off my student loans."

Mila shudders not only for me having to possibly work for my father, whom I have disgraced, but also for the student loans. Not everyone is lucky enough to have parents pay for their education, fully.

"Tell you what," Mila says as she picks up her phone, "I'm going to ask the palace designer if she can take on an assistant. I'm sure she could use the help."

"Mila! No!" I try to take the phone away but she runs away into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. Five minutes later, I have a job working as the assistant to the Kingdom of Liberty's royal fashion designer.


End file.
